User talk:Caitbob Wilkinson 2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Caitbob Wilkinson 2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Faolan MacDuncan 18 (Talk) 22:06, June 12, 2012 Welcome Back...well sorta Caitbob hi! So you made another account huh. Let me guess, you either failed to regain your old account, or is it just you have a hard time regaining it? So anyways my Part 3 of Book 1 is finally finished! Yay! Hope you read it, because it's the shortest part I ever wrote... Pychokinesis~Silver... 22:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) HI!!!!! Hi Caitbob!!! I missed you sooo much!!! Glad to see you're back!!! The wiki was so lonely and we had some issues with users... I'll tell you about that later... But did you hear about Project:Stub? It's where anyone who wants to do it just helps article stubs. I am so happy now!!! "Beyond the Beyond, Before the Before!" PS: That's very clever; "Caitbob Wilkinson 2" '''I'll still call you Caitbob though... If you prefer Caitbob 2, that's fine, too... PPS: We got rid of acheivements, just in case you were wondering why the badges weren't there... Info Well, if you remember the user Fallout rules all; well, he came back. Fallout, as it turns, is IAMthegreatfengo. How do I know? Well, if you check his and Fengo's IP, they're the same. He confessed that he spammed on a money bet from his friend who hates the series. But, lucky for us, his older brother knocked some sense into him, and took his $10 spamming prize. (Yay, go big brother!) Nonetheless, I had to ban him from the wiki and chat... I don't know what to do about Fengo... He was rebelling to me about everything... I was being sarcastic and called him a "rebel"; but I thought we were still cool... Well, no. He kept saying "I hate you. I hate you! I HATE YOU!" And if you look at Fallout's profile picture, it's the photo IAMthegreatfengo uploaded. Yeah, if you were wondering, I like to investigate things. Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, I had a dress rehearsal for my dance whih I am quitting... >XD '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' >>>UPDATE<<< IAMthegreatfengo told me he was Fallout's older brother. He scolded Fallout and took back the $10 he earned from his mean nasty friend... More Info Hiya Caitbob! I was thinking about your user page...why don't you just copy & paste instead of a link? Oh, and, you probably should keep the Caitbob "2" explanation there to new users... The first stub page we are working on is "Vyrrwolf", by the way. It's College Time! I am now ready for college now...(shiver...) Pychokinesis~Silver... 22:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) All right, that's fine. I really don't care, and, if you can extend the hagsfiend page, it may actually help the ''vyrrwolf ''page. Most likely with the "abitlities" section... Sorry I could not get back to you sooner... I had a dance showcase... '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' Re: I dunno how to give a walk through, honestly, all I can do is take requests... I am so sorry... DX But, I will make those asap! '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' 21:05, June 18, 2012 (UTC) PS: Maybe you could ask the GoG wiki peeps, they're more experienced... Never mind. I found a glitch I would like you to fix. I need you to remove "... gives:" from each template. The indivdual ones, not the page full of them... PS: What you have to do is copy paste that down there, then you change it to the character's main picture, and change the names... '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' What do you mean? The link? If it was a link, just type "User Trait" in search... Don't edit the "User Trait" page, but edit the ones below, which have the "...gives"... Sorry if I did not answer quite right... '"Beyond the Beyond,' Before the Before!"' You have to go to source mode. It should show up as an editable template... No! Caitbob, I meant ''don't ''edit the "User Traits" page! I meant you should edit the ''individual ones... /)_- Well, you did not know... No, it's just a page for users to view each template & learn which template name you put in... I see. Good job, they look very good! Comments The comments weren't disabled for that reason. Comments were disabled due to spammers using them as a way to threaten the Wiki. And having them around just makes me uncomfterable, for some unknown reason. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 04:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Just Saying Just to say,My fan fic is finshed and you like the movie Rio?Wow,I love that movie.Nigel,the villan is in my fan fiction.So you might wanta read it and all. Lemmy Koopa Here! 00:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) hello sorry i was busy but now im not so you can chat with me :) Nightwolf14 (talk) 13:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat again? X3 ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 13:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Heh. Well, I don't know. At the times, they were the right pictures. Faolan just fits the best.... xD Faolan 18Did you hear about Star Wolf? 16:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks for telling me, why did she/he leave? and why does it say she/he was banned from chat? Nightwolf14 (talk) 00:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hey you wanna join the warriors:cats and clans wiki? wanna chat Nightwolf14 (talk) 21:41, July 24, 2012 (UTC) In Charge Hi, Caitbob. I'm leaving today for a short vacation, and while I'm gone, I'll have no way to reach the Wiki. With my absence your in charge. I expect you properly welcome new users, confront spammers and make sure the Wiki remains a friendly and spam-free place. You can even grant permission for fanfictions and stuff while I'm gone. Goodluck and have a nice weekend! ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 16:34, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana ive been spammed help Nightwolf14 (talk) 20:46, August 9, 2012 (UTC) yeah the spamming thing is fixed so you dont have to do anything :D Nightwolf14 (talk) 15:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) join? hey you wanna join the wotb answers wiki? (nightwolf14) Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:26, August 23, 2012 (UTC) do you feel like chatting sometime? like at 4:30 (4:30 is when get to my house because of school) Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) are you still busy? or are you free? i know its not 5:30 but i'm bored and i just finished my HW Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) yes you did. Hey! Hi , Caitbob! I haven't really seen you in a while. If you want to, wanna chat? X3 ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 02:58, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana its okay :) well...i got to go edit on the SSBF wiki so...Bye! Re:User RIghts I don't think Night has rollback rights, but he's already a chat moderator. However, I was thinking we could make Fengo a rollback, as I see him editing a lot around here. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana 'Excuse me but...' : I'm sorry but I don't quite remember editing the Duncan Macduncan page recently, on the subject you messaged me on...but i'll look into my contributions if I have. Again sorry if i did edit it wrongly : 9.25.2012-4:51.10 : IAMthegreatfengo 22:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Update (to message above) : I just checked my contributions and the last time I edited on the page being discussed was on september 15, so I don't really see why you're bringing it up now. I really wouldn't have minded if you had brought it up sooner or at least closer to that date. So to finish this off I resent you message, and feel you could have handled this matter sooner or just edited it with out a word. No hard feelings... : Thank you for your time, sincerely IAMthegreatfengo 23:06, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I think I found it. : I'm sorry for this whole misunderstanding, but i think i found why you think I was spamming/making a bad edit... : I think the reason is that you read it wrong. because on that edit I made on the 15th, I did infact put that Duncan MacDuncan was the oldest fengo, but this is where i understood you, I think I put it in a way that makes it sound like I ment The actual "oldest fengo" but mearly the oldest fengo of the macduncan clan. Please try to see it the way I saw it when I edited it...Oh and I still resent this for putting a dent in My chances at being a rollbacker (Yes I keep my self up to date on what people say about me) even though other people also say I might be a good one. : IAMthegreatfengo 23:22, September 25, 2012 (UTC) No matter : Still you could have adressed this sooner...And even if you count that as spam it wasn't intentional, plus everyone has made at least one mistake in their life so really is one edit mistake that big of a deal. : IAMthegreatfengo do you think you can help me with something?Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:18, October 9, 2012 (UTC) (Nightwolf14) never mind lachlana took care of it.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:17, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Caitbob. I blocked Lady Blue for a harassing message, deleting edits, and making assumptions. Only for three days, more of a warning block, but do you think made the right choice? Right now I don't know. Silver Fang 21:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I warned her a few times. You should read the massages, Fengo and I were well-fed up with her. The user's talk page... Silver Fang 22:00, October 21, 2012 (UTC) chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Caitbob, be careful. Night will expect to become an admin now that you gave him rollback rights. Speaking of admins, we should really do away with those who aren't active nearly as much or that don't use their powers at all. Say the users that don't edit articles or that don't help other users. The ones that don't need their rights, if you know what I mean? Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 23:15, November 18, 2012 (UTC) yes i can be rollback ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, November 19, 2012 (UTC) again i say yes but i really like being chat mod (because i love to chat :D) if you could tell me a few stuff about rollbacks i think i could handle my new little job thing better. oh and i also don't expect to become an admin (i snooped a bit on the message silverfand sent you :P)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) k :) Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, November 20, 2012 (UTC) you wanna chat later (when i'm finished making brownies)Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:20, November 23, 2012 (UTC) uh...wanna chat? (if your not busy)Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Faolanmacduncan 00:10, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat? ~Faolan Chat? :3 Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 18:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Heres how you get your account back! Just follow these simple steps. 1. Log off of your current account (make sure you remember that password just in case you want to still use it) 2. Log into your first account on another wiki. If you lost your password to that account, send it to your email or to Facebook (or wherever it goes) 3. Check the "remember me" box 4. Go back to the wiki I think there's a bug. I logged off and tried to log back on to the Wolves of the Beyond wiki but it didn't work. You don't even need to be a member on that wiki, just log in. If it doesn't work, I don't know what happened then... Star Wolf- out Jan. 1st! 19:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC)